It Will Rain
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Kadang cinta saja tidak cukup. Dan inilah kehidupanku tanpa Granger. Hanya ada hujan dan mendung. Tanpa langit cerah atau pelangi. Rnr?


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling **

**Sebuah fic untuk **_**senjadistria**_**—maaf kalau ngga sesuai harapan.**

-oOo-

Aku melonggarkan dasiku dan berjalan ke dapur, hanya untuk melihat Granger yang tengah duduk di meja makan, menikmati segelas kopi hitam yang tinggal setengah. Semuanya kelihatan hampir normal kalau Granger tidak mengenakan setelan bepergiannya. Dua koper besar tergeletak tertutup di dekat kakinya, bagai benteng khusus untuk melindunginya.

Granger mendongak melihatku masuk. "Draco. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi—"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Suaraku dingin dan tidak ramah, menuntut jawaban.

"Kingsley memintaku secara khusus untuk menangani sebuah kasus penyiksaan dan pembunuhan goblin dan peri-rumah di Asia—"

"Apakah perlu barang sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak—maksudku, aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang agak lama—"

"Ke mana, Granger?"

Granger mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya tanpa memandang ke arahku. "Indonesia."

"Indonesia? Nama _apa_ itu, demi jenggot Merlin?"

"Indonesia adalah sebuah negara kepulauan di Asia Tenggara. Negara berkembang, kau tahu. Jadi mungkin kau jarang mendengarnya karena populitas penyihir di sana tidak banyak dan—"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" sergahku tidak sabar.

"Seperti kubilang, kasus pembunuhan dan penyiksaan beberapa jenis hewan gaib. Pengetahuan tentang hewan gaib di sana masih sangat kurang sehingga Kingsley memintaku untuk mengurusnya. Juga diperlukan beberapa Jampi Memori yang kuat untuk menghapus ingatan-ingatan masyarakat non-sihir yang telah melihat langsung goblin dan peri-rumah—ataupun penyihir yang telah melakukan sihir di depan mereka."

Mataku menyipit. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. "Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau membawa semua barang-barang pribadimu, Granger?"

"Karena aku akan berada di sana dalam waktu yang lama—"

"Berapa lama?"

Granger tidak menjawab. Matanya mengikuti pola cangkir kopinya.

"Granger, aku bertanya padamu." Aku melangkah mendekatinya, aroma kopi dan parfum Granger merebak di udara. Wanginya familiar dan nyaris membuatku lelah.

Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari Granger.

"Granger!"

Tak ada yang terjadi selain Granger yang menghisap kopinya.

Kehilangan kesabaran, aku melintasi dapur dalam dua langkah lebar dan menggebrak meja keras-keras. "JAWAB AKU!"

Granger terlonjak di kursinya, kopinya tumpah di roknya. Ia masih menolak menatapku walaupun bibir bawahnya bergetar ketika ia menjawab. "Tiga tahun."

"TIGA TAHUN?!" Aku berteriak keras. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan di negara bobrok itu selama tiga tahun, Granger?!"

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas." Nada suara Granger yang lain menyiratkan bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar menjalankan tugas.

"Apa yang ada dalam kepala botak Shacklebolt?! Menyuruhmu pergi jauh ke ujung dunia hanya untuk mengurusi masalah-masalah primitif yang—"

"Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku, Draco."

"JANGAN MENYELAKU, PEREMPUAN BODOH!"

Aku bisa melihat raut terluka di wajah Granger yang sedari tadi datar, tapi aku tidak peduli. Granger tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Dia milikku. Milikku selamanya. Dan apa yang telah menjadi milikku tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Tidak peduli apa kata orang.

Aku mengambil napas panjang, menenangkan diri. Sangat mudah kehilangan kontrol diri di depan Granger, tapi sekarang aku tidak boleh lepas kendali. Sesuatu mengatakan padaku bahwa mungkin aku akan kehilangan Granger selamanya kalau aku tidak mengontrol diri.

Dan itu _tidak_ boleh terjadi.

"Kenapa harus kau? Bukankah ada banyak orang di departemen kecilmu itu?" tuntutku keras.

Granger meneguk kopinya lagi. "Ada sepuluh orang yang ikut dalam kasus ini, Draco. Dan aku adalah pemimpinnya, jadi aku tidak bisa menelantarkan mereka begitu saja."

"Tentu saja kau bisa!" seruku. "Kau adalah sahabat Potter Pitak itu! Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau! Kau _dipuja_ semua orang, tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan!"

Granger berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju bak cuci piring. "Kau tahu itu tidak bisa kulakukan."

Aku menonton dengan pikiran berkecamuk ketika Granger mencuci cangkirnya. Granger tidak akan pergi. Tidak boleh tanpa seijinku. Kalau hanya satu-dua minggu, itu tidak masalah. Tapi ini tiga tahun, astaga! Itu lebih terkesan seperti melarikan diri dari pada mengerjakan sebuah kasus.

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku denganmu."

Walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu Granger sangat terkejut mendengar perkataanku. "Ti—tidak bisa, Draco."

"Kenapa tidak?" ujarku setengah memaksa.

"Karena—itu pekerjaanku," suara Granger melemah.

"Lalu? Aku tidak peduli itu pekerjaan siapa selama kau tidak jauh-jauh dariku."

"Draco, kau tidak bisa—kau tidak boleh—"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Gerakan membilas gelas Granger terhenti. "Karena aku tidak ingin."

Aku tertawa meremehkan. Granger ini terlalu polos untuk ukuran pahlawan dunia sihir. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyihir paling pintar kalau ia tidak mengerti betapa kerasnya dunia ini? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya sendiri. "Tentu saja kau ingin, Granger. Kau selalu menginginkanku, ingat?"

Granger masih belum berbalik, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa bahunya menegang. "Tidak."

Tawa membeku di wajahku. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?"

Granger mengeringkan gelasnya dengan lap, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di konter dan berdiam diri. Aku tahu dia sengaja berlama-lama dan ini membuatku mulai tidak sabar. Granger selalu mengulur-ngulur waktu kalau ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim dan tidak masuk akal—atau sesuatu yang membuatku tidak suka.

"Aku tidak tahan, Draco."

Aku bisa mendengar suara derum mobil yang terdengar dari luar apartemen Granger yang telah kutempati dua tahun belakangan ini—sepertinya ada tabrakan kecil di luar. Aku juga merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka di ruang duduk—kencang, pertanda bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, sesuai dengan langit yang gelap. Semua itu sama sekali tidak menutupi kalimat Granger yang diakhiri dengan namaku barusan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Tidak mengerti, tapi tidak mau kelihatan bingung.

Mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeringkan roknya yang basah, Granger sama sekali tidak menjawabku. Alih-alih, ia malah berpegang pada bak cuci. Tidak mau berbalik, tidak mau melihatku.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku tahu maksudnya atau tidak.

"Bicara yang jelas, Granger!" bentakku. "Bukankah kau pemimpin Departemen Hukum Sihir yang terkenal itu? Apakah bicara dengan jelas saja kau kesulitan?"

Granger tidak bergerak. Cengkramannya pada bak cuci makin keras—bahkan dalam jarak tiga meter, aku bisa melihat buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Kaki Granger yang telanjang kelihatan goyah, seolah ia tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pergi, Draco. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Dari keadaan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak mampu menahan semua perasaan ini dan menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku—"

"Kubilang bicara yang jelas!" potongku keras. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Granger terkesiap, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Aku mengawasinya ketika ia berbalik pelan-pelan untuk menghadapku. Gerakannya ragu, takut. Seolah kalau ia memandangku aku akan segera melahapnya.

Tentu saja itu tidak benar, walaupun mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari pada itu.

Dengan wajah pucat dan mata tertutup rapat, Granger bergumam. "Aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi."

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. Apa yang diminum Granger sehingga ia sampai mengatakan hal _absurd_ seperti itu? Jelas bukan kopi biasa. Apakah itu dicampur dengan salah satu produk gagal Sihir Sakti Wasley? Atau alkohol? Vodka? Tequila? Racun tikus?

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahan denganmu lagi. Aku ingin pergi meninggalkanmu—"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meralat ucapanmu, Granger? Seperti ketika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai, aku akan menanyakan kembali maksudmu dan kau akan mengatakan hal lain yang lebih kusukai."

Sudut-sudut bibir Granger terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil, sinis dan mengejek. "Aku tahu kau tahu bahwa sekarang itu tak akan terjadi lagi."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di masing-masing sisi tubuhku. "Atau itu hanya perumpamaan? _Well_, kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan maksudmu yang sebenarnya karena aku tidak suka—"

Mata cokelat Granger terbuka, menatapku tajam dan sedih. Wajahnya pucat dan terpilin, seolah ia sedang berjuang keras untuk tidak menangis. Suaranya mendadak tegas. "Tidak, Draco. Secara harfiah, aku memang _ingin_ meninggalkanmu. Karena aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang kasar dan seenaknya sendiri."

Granger? Ingin meninggalkanku? Oh, jangan buat aku tertawa karena aku sedang tidak _mood_. Ide itu lucu sekali, ya ampun. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Granger pergi, kapan pun. Dan sekarang Granger malah ingin meninggalkanku.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku tidak suka permainanmu yang sekarang. Lebih baik kau membuatkanku kopi dan kita bisa menonton siaran ulang CSI di TV."

Granger memicingkan mata, tetapi kemudian berbalik dan membuatkanku kopi. Ia terus memunggungiku selama bekerja, sehingga aku kembali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku mengawasi gerakannya, ketika ia menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir, ketika ia mengambil susu. Rambutnya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya dalam sebuah gerakan lembut dan tidak dinamis—masih rambut cokelat keriting yang lebat. Menghela napas pelan, aku menghempaskan diri di kursi yang tadi diduduki Granger. Kopernya masih berada di situ, terkunci rapat dan mengancam. Mengingatkanku pada fakta bahwa Granger akan pergi.

"Oi, Granger. Kurasa aku benar-benar akan ikut denganmu ke Indonesia, entah di mana negara itu berada."

Terdengar bunyi gelas dan sendok yang berdenting ketika Granger mengaduk kopiku dengan susu.

"Kau tidak ikut."

"Aku tidak peduli apa katamu. Selama kau milikku, kau tidak boleh—"

"Aku bukan milikmu. Sudah tidak lagi."

Kata-kata Granger membuatku naik pitam. "Kau ini bicara apa, hah? Tentu saja kau milikku! Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan itu denganmu sejak entah kapan?"

Granger berbalik dengan kopi di tangan. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan dan meletakkan kopi di depanku dengan kehati-hatian yang disengaja. Jarinya bersentuhan dengan jariku selama beberapa saat, mengalirkan perasaan nostalgia yang selalu kudapatkan tiap bersentuhan dengannya.

"Kalau aku milikmu, apakah kau milikku juga, Draco?" tanyanya datar. Seolah tidak mengharapkan jawaban sama sekali—atau dia memang sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aku mendongak. Wajah Granger hampir tidak berubah sejak pertama kali aku memulai hubungan ini dengannya, sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Matanya masih sama, cokelat dan hangat. Bibirnya merah, pipinya halus, bahkan bulu matanya masih panjang dan gelap. Kulitnya lebih cokelat. Tapi selebihnya, ia seperti Granger yang selama ini kukenal.

Dan atas gerangan apa dia menanyakan hal ini padaku?

Mendengus, aku menjawab. "Kau tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja itu benar."

Granger tertawa pelan. Nada meremehkan dan tidak percaya begitu nyata dan sama sekali tidak ia coba sembunyikan. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat kopernya terangkat menuju ruang duduk.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Draco. Kau tahu itu tidak baik."

Aku terkesiap dalam diam. Menggigit bibir dalam-dalam ketika Granger tidak melihat. Mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu? Bukankah wajar, kalau kami saling memiliki? Bukankah itu yang selama ini ia inginkan, aku memiliki dia dan dia memilikiku? Kenapa sekarang dia malah menertawakan ide itu?

"Aku tidak—"

"Draco," sela Granger, berjalan mengikuti kopernya ke ruang duduk. "Aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa memilikimu."

Aku menatap tempat gula di konter dengan pandangan kosong. Bingung. Tidak percaya. Perasaanku tidak karuan. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. Granger tidak pernah bersikap seaneh ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ia selalu menjadi pasangan yang penurut dan tidak pernah meminta atau menuntut.

"Kau bisa memilikiku, Granger," ujarku tanpa mengeraskan suara, tidak berharap Granger mendengar. "Kau tahu kau bisa."

Tapi Granger mendengar kata-kataku. "Aku tahu aku bisa," sahutnya. "Tapi aku juga tahu kau tidak mau."

Aku memandang kopiku dan meminumnya sedikit. Enak. Kopi buatan Granger selalu yang terbaik. Selalu membuatku ketagihan, nyaris adiktif. Obat dari semua sakit penyakit yang kuderita. "Itu tidak benar."

"Itu benar. Kau tidak akan pernah mau menyerahkan dirimu seutuhnya untuk kumiliki. Kau ingin kebebasan."

Mulutku terasa seperti kopi, tapi kering. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepanasan. Kulonggarkan lagi dasiku, kurasakan bahannya yang halus—kemudian aku teringat bahwa dasi ini adalah dasi pemberian Granger saat obral musim dingin yang lalu. Bahannya lembut, motifnya juga oke. Bukan dasi mahal, tapi dasi favoritku. Salah satu hal yang mengubah daya pandangku tentang kualitas dan harga.

Tanpa sadar aku berdiri, mengikuti langkah Granger pergi. Cangkir kopi di tanganku mengeluarkan aromanya yang khas, bercampur dengan aroma apartemen ini yang didominasi aroma tubuh Granger. Aku menemukan Granger duduk di sofa, mengecek koper Muggle-nya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengulur waktu.

"Apakah itu salah? Aku menginginkan kebebasan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tidak, tentu saja itu tidak salah," jawab Granger langsung dan datar, seolah sudah dipersiapkan. "Tapi kalau kau tidak memberikanku kebebasan, apakah itu adil, Draco?"

Aku terhenyak. Kesadaran merayapi tubuhku bagai racun. Pelan tapi pasti, aku mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ini mulai jelas. Kata-kata Granger tadi sewaktu di dapur, tentu saja. _Tentu saja_.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Meninggalkanku begitu saja di sini? Melarikan diri dariku?" Aku memaksakan suaraku tetap mantap, angkuh kalau memungkinkan—dan itu butuh usaha yang tidak kecil.

Granger berdiri dan menutup jendela yang menampilkan gerimis kecil di luar. "Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, tapi—ya. Kasarnya begitu."

Aku mendengar suara klakson mobil tepat saat petir pertama menyambar.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kau tidak bisa. Kau tidak berani. Kau tidak _boleh_."

Granger berbalik menghadapku. "Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa dan aku berani. Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku melarangmu," jawabku otomatis.

Seringai membelah wajah Granger. "Benar kan. Kau ini egois—dan aku sudah tidak tahan. Bahkan orangtuaku tidak menyukaimu. Dulu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa, tapi sekarang aku lebih mengerti alasan mereka. Kau ini _monster_."

Aku menelan ludah. Granger menyerangku. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Granger harus diberi pelajaran supaya ia tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya.

Tapi yang bisa kukatakan hanya, "Aku bukan monster."

"Terserah apa katamu. Dan terserah juga apa pendapat orang lain tentang dirimu—mereka semua tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Oh, mungkin kau adalah rekan bisnis yang ramah dan menyenangkan, Draco, tapi bagiku, kau hanyalah seorang bocah tidak tahu diri dengan ego yang begitu bes—"

"TUTUP MULUT!" teriakku, nyaris refleks. "KUBILANG TUTUP MULUT, DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG!"

Mata Granger menyipit, berbahaya. Sakit hati, tapi tidak goyah. "Kau yang jalang. Kau yang selalu pergi ke kelab-kelab malam dan bercinta di apartemen_ku_, di atas ranjang_ku _—"

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG TIDAK KULAKUKAN! BERKACALAH DULU, GRANGER! KAU YANG SELALU MENGEDIP-NGEDIPKAN MATAMU DENGAN GENIT KEPADA SEMUA PRIA DI MANA PUN KAU BERADA—"

"BEDEBAH! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL ITU SAMA SEKALI, BRENGSEK!"

"—DAN KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU TIDAK ADIL?! JANGAN BUAT AKU TERTAWA, JALANG!"

Aku tahu aku telah melewati batas karena sekarang Granger juga ikut-ikutan berteriak—Granger nyaris tidak pernah berteriak—tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukan cara apa saja agar Granger tetap di sini. Agar Granger tidak pernah berjalan melewati pintu depan dengan tujuan meninggalkanku selamanya. Agar Granger tetap menjadi milikku.

Granger menatapku marah. Wajahnya merah dan tubuhnya berguncang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Granger nyaris tidak pernah marah padaku—dan ini bukanlah satu-satunya hal baru yang kudapatkan hari ini darinya.

"Kalau itu caramu untuk membuatku tetap tinggal, Draco," ujar Granger dingin. "Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

"TIDAK! _Dammit_! Kau _tidak_ ikut denganku!"

Dan aku tahu itu final. Aku cukup mengerti Granger, sehingga mengetahui bahwa Granger tidak akan pernah membiarkanku ikut dalam perjalanannya ke Indonesia—apa pun yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi."

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku sudah muak."

"Kau bisa bertahan."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku lelah."

"Aku akan berubah. Aku janji aku akan berubah."

"Janjimu sama kosongnya dengan lemari pakaianku sekarang, Draco—dan aku sudah mengosongkan lemari pakaianku."

Granger berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan sepatu hak tinggi bepergian yang biasa dipakainya. Wajahnya datar, walaupun matanya masih menyala-nyala—dan aku tahu bahwa ia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang didebatkannya, tapi aku rasa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal.

"Granger—"

"Aku tidak peduli, Draco. Sikapmu membuatku jengkel dari dulu. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau tidak bisa berubah. Dan kalaupun bisa, sudah terlalu terlambat."

Aku mengeluarkan napas keras-keras lewat mulut. Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk, aku merasakan kesesakan di dadaku ketika menyadari apa maksud Granger. Benar-benar menyadari apa _tepatnya_ maksud Granger. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu suatu hari nanti Granger akan menyerah dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku selalu tahu itu dari dulu. Dan aku juga berpikir bahwa aku siap ketika hari itu tiba—

Kecuali bahwa aku tidak siap sama sekali.

Mungkin aku bukan lagi seorang Pelahap Maut yang menyeramkan atau keluarga Malfoy pendukung setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Mungkin aku bukan lagi seorang bocah Slytherin yang menjunjung tinggi harta dan status darah atau seorang bocah ingusan yang selalu mengambil keputusan yang salah. Tidak, aku telah berubah. Aku telah melewati semua rangkaian siksaan batin dari penyiksaan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, dicerca masyarakat, dicibir teman-temanku sendiri dan dikucilkan dari dunia sihir.

Sekarang aku adalah pria dewasa yang mandiri dan tahan banting. Aku bekerja keras di Kementrian Sihir untuk mengembalikan namaku sendiri—bukan hanya karena embel-embel Malfoy di nama belakangku. Aku menyumbangkan uangku ke semua orang yang membutuhkan—bukan karena cari muka seperti yang dilakukan ayahku, tapi karena aku muak memiliki banyak uang yang sepertinya sudah mulai berjamur. Aku memperbaiki sikap masa kecilku yang tidak bersahabat, menjadi seorang pribadi yang dihormati semua orang.

Dan kemudian aku bertemu dengan Hermione Granger, pahlawan dunia sihir, salah satu dari Golden Trio yang terkenal, penyihir paling cerdas di jamannya—dan seorang kelahiran-Muggle.

Granger begitu baik padaku dari dulu. Selalu menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka apa adanya, tidak seperti Weasley atau Potter yang masih sering mencurigaiku. Dia percaya bahwa orang bisa berubah. Aku adalah contoh nyata. Granger masuk semakin dalam ke hidupku dan aku makin merasa selalu membutuhkan kehadirannya.

Tapi dengan Granger, aku tidak bisa bersikap sama dengan lainnya.

Membentak, memaksa, menyuruh, menuntut, kadang bahkan memukul—adalah semua sikap yang lebih dominan kulakukan pada Granger. Semua ciuman, kecupan dan belaian kasihnya tak pernah kubalas dengan hal yang serupa—setidaknya tidak dengan jumlah yang sama. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku berbuat demikian. Sangat sulit untuk tetap berada dalam akal sehat ketika bersama Granger.

Jauh di dalam hati, aku tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Aku juga tahu bahwa Granger sering menangis diam-diam pada malam hari, saat dia mengira aku sudah terlelap. Aku tahu bahwa Granger suatu hari nanti akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupanku kalau aku tidak segera mengubah sikapku padanya. Berkali-kali kucoba untuk berubah, tapi semuanya gagal.

Granger merupakan kelemahanku.

Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya. Saat yang aku tahu akan terjadi, walaupun sama sekali tidak kuinginkan. Saat ketika Granger menyerah dan meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak boleh terlihat rapuh, walaupun aku hancur di dalam.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi, Granger," ujarku mantap, mencengkram gelas kopiku. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan."

Granger tidak mengacuhkanku. Ia malah meraih kedua kopernya, menyihirnya agak bisa masuk ke dalam tas kecilnya dan memakai mantel. Suara hujan yang mulai deras bagai alunan lagu yang miris.

"Draco, aku sudah mengambil keputusan."

Aku menggigit bagian dalam bibirku. "Tinggalah, kumohon. Beri aku kesempatan."

Granger menggeleng. Wajahnya tidak lagi seperti orang menahan tangis, tetapi lebih terlihat seperti bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan dan kau menyia-nyiakannya."

Lututku mulai lemah. Dadaku sesak dan sakit karena jantungku yang memukul-mukul. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahiku. Tanganku kebas karena memegang gelas kopi yang masih penuh dan mengepul. Aku tidak boleh kelihatan rapuh dan lemah. Aku harus tetap kuat dan tegar, supaya Granger percaya bahwa aku bukanlah anak laki-laki pengecut yang pernah menjadi rivalnya di sekolah dulu.

"Tapi kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan hancur, Granger."

Granger tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, di hadapanku tanpa mengatakan apa pun—bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu."

Kata-kata itu tak lebih dari bisikan lirih yang tak rela kukeluarkan, tapi benar apa adanya.

Senyum tulus merekah di bibir Granger. Tidak lebar, tapi cukup untuk membuatku mengerti. Seolah ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bohong dan yakin bahwa aku 'bukan apa-apa' kalau tanpa dia. Dan kadang, aku berharap dia memang _tahu_.

"Aku percaya kau bisa berubah—kau tahu, menjadi yang lebih baik jika tidak ada aku."

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas yang di mataku—dan aku menyadari dengan sentakan rasa kaget bahwa itu adalah air mata yang mengancam akan keluar. Mengumpat dalam hati, aku berkedip-kedip dan berusaha menarik kembali air mata sialan ini. Air mata adalah tanda kelemahan, tanda bahwa kau tidak bisa bertahan—dan aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Aku kuat. Hanya karena Granger menolakku bukan berarti aku akan menyerah.

Walaupun rasanya sakit.

"Komohon, Granger. _Please_, tinggalah."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Granger, aku—aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tidak selamanya kau membutuhkanku."

"Tapi—"

"Selamat tinggal, Draco."

Aku mengawasi dengan dada sesak ketika Granger mundur pelan-pelan, kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkah Granger tidak mantap, goyah. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan membuatnya tetap tinggal. Granger sudah membuat keputusan dan aku tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan itu dengan cara apa pun. Memang semuanya salahku. Seharusnya aku bersikap lebih baik dan beradab dulu-dulu, ketika Granger masih bersedia denganku. Seharusnya aku lebih menghormati Granger dan keputusannya, bukannya malah berteriak-teriak dan membentak-bentaknya. Semua cara yang kulakukan dulu salah dan sekarang Granger pergi—

Menyerah, air mataku turun tidak karuan ketika Granger memutar kenop pintu. Masa bodoh dengan gengsi. Masa bodoh dengan ego. Masa bodoh dengan terlihat rapuh dan lemah. Aku hanya ingin Granger!

Cangkir kopi di tanganku melayang dan menghantam dinding di sebelah Granger, pecah berkeping-keping. Kopinya terciprat, mengotori dinding, karpet dan sebagian lampu hias. Granger terlonjak, kaget.

"TINGGALAH, GRANGER! KUMOHON, TINGGALAH! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU DI SINI! AKU HANCUR TANPAMU!"

Granger berbalik. Setengah tubuhnya sudah di luar. Wajahnya syok dan kalut.

"KUMOHON, GRANGER! TETAP TINGGAL DENGANKU! AKU JANJI AKU AKAN BERUBAH, AKU JANJI AKAN MENJADI SEPERTI YANG KAU INGINKAN! TAPI TETAPLAH TINGGAL!"

Granger menatapku sesaat, telalu kaget untuk berbicara. Sesaat kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan berbisik lirih. "Draco, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak, kau tidak harus. Tinggalah, Granger." Aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menutupi airmata yang mengalir hangat di wajahku. "Pergilah untuk kasus itu. Pergilah ke Indonesia selama tiga tahun. Tapi hanya itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, kembalilah padaku."

Granger menggeleng. "Keadaannya sudah rumit, Draco. Jangan membuatnya makin runyam—"

"Granger," bisikku. "Kumohon."

Rasanya sakit di mana-mana. Aku tidak biasa memohon dan aku tidak suka memohon. Tapi caraku sebelumnya salah dan sepertinya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memohon dan berharap. Lagi pula, aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya Granger tidak pergi.

Granger memandang kopi yang sekarang menempel di dinding dan karpet, kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan mantranya. Tangannya juga begitu. Setelah semuanya beres, Granger cepat-cepat keluar ke pintu. Bergegas meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Seakan dia tidak tahan berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama denganku.

"HERMIONE!"

Lagi-lagi Granger membeku, tapi tidak berbalik. Tangannya berada di kenop pintu. Aku tahu ia mendengarkanku, mendengarkan isakan menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutku. Isakan putus asa yang menandakan bahwa aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Otakku sama sekali tidak memberiku konfirmasi ketika aku mengejar Granger dalam langkah-langkah panjang dan tidak mantap. Kedua tanganku langsung meraih kedua tangan Granger, memaksanya kembali masuk dan tetap tinggal. Granger mengawasiku dengan sorot tersiksa ketika aku membawa kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maafkan aku," isakku. "Aku janji akan berubah. Aku akan lakukan apa saja, apa saja, asal kau teap tinggal."

Granger tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tidak kuat, aku jatuh berlutut di depan Granger. Masih menangis seperti bayi raksasa. Tapi apa peduliku? Bukankah selama ini sikapku yang mementingkan ego dan gengsi yang membuat Granger muak?

Apa saja akan kulakukan agar Granger tetap tinggal.

"Draco—"

"Kumohon, Hermione. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku—aku janji akan melakukannya. Aku akan lakukan apa saja—asalkan kau tidak pergi—"

"Kau tahu ini tidak seperti itu—"

"Aku tahu semua kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku sadar aku salah. Aku menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf. Kumohon, maafkan aku dan kembalilah—"

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kata cinta itu.

Aku melihat Granger akhirnya menyerah juga pada air matanya. Ia melepaskan tangannya di dalam genggemanku, kemudian menarikku yang masih berlutut ke dalam pelukannya. Wajahku menempel pada perutnya dan aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya. Granger memelukku erat, membenamkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku. Napasnya berat dan berupa isakkan.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Kuharap kau tahu, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelum ini. Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuh hatiku, Hermione. Menggenggam dan merawatnya, malahan. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya."

Granger terisak makin keras. Tangannya naik ke wajahku, memegangi kedua sisi wajahku untuk mengangkatnya. Wajah Granger sekarang begitu dekat denganku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas dan isakkannya yang keras di wajahku. Membelaiku dengan sentuhannya.

Granger memajukan wajahnya. Setengah berharap, kupikir dia akan menciumku. Namun, alih-alih ia malah mengecup keningku. Bibirnya menyentuh kulit dahiku dengan suatu perasaan yang tidak terjelaskan, namun aku mengerti di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya hangat sampai ke ujung-ujung jariku, bahkan lututku yang kebas karena berlutut. Isakan Granger terus berlanjut selama ia mengecup keningku. Lama, penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

Bisikannya langsung menggetarkan hatiku. Tulus, polos dan apa adanya. Granger selalu seperti itu. Ia selalu bisa membuatku kacau tanpa telalu berusaha. Itulah yang membuatku bersikap buruk padanya. Itulah juga yang membuatku tidak bisa melepaskannya, bahkan jika Granger harus teluka.

Setelah entah berapa lama, Granger melepaskanku. Pelan-pelan, ia melepaskan tanganku yang terkait di pinggangnya, memintaku dengan cara halus untuk merelakannya. Tanganku terkulai di kedua sisi, tak mampu bergerak. Tenagaku habis.

Granger mundur perlahan dan mencapai ambang pintu. Ia terus menatap mataku saat keluar melewati pintu itu. Dadaku sesak dan tak karuan. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk karena stres pekerjaan. Mungkin jika aku memejamkan mata cukup lama, aku akan terbangun dan menemukan Granger di sisiku, tersenyum hangat sambil memberiku kecupan selamat pagi.

Sebagian diriku tahu bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Granger tetap tinggal, namun aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Tidakkah itu mengubah sesuatu?"

Terdengar bunyi tarikan napas pelan, kemudian bisikan lirih.

"Tidak, Draco. Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun."

Dan jauh di dalam hati, aku tahu bahwa itu benar.

"Jangan pernah lupa bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan itu."

"Aku ada di sini kalau kau berubah pikiran. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kapan pun. Bahkan sampai aku mati atau sampai akhir jaman."

"Aku tahu."

Namun aku tahu, bahwa Granger tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Hermione," bisikku, ketika mendengar pintu berayun tertutup. "Aku mencintaimu."

Suara ayunan pintu terhenti. Aku tahu Granger sudah berada di luar, di koridor apartemennya sendiri, dengan satu tangan mencengkram kenop pintu. Mungkin sedang menangis, mungkin juga sedang mengabaikan tatapan penghuni lain yang memandangnya heran.

"Draco, kadang cinta saja tidak cukup."

Masih dengan mata terpejam dan berlutut di depan pintu, aku mendengar pintu yang ditutup pelan-pelan.

Hujan di luar makin deras—melatarbelakangi suara hatiku yang berkeretak hancur. Kurasa inilah kehidupanku tanpa Granger. Hanya ada hujan dan mendung. Tanpa langit cerah atau pelangi. Semuanya gelap. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada harapan. Karena sebenarnya, alam pun tahu bahwa—

—Granger tidak pernah kembali.

TAMAT

-oOo-

**Oke, oke. Ini emang absurd dan ngga jelas. Omaigat, apa yang saya pikirkan waktu nulis ini? Songfic dari It Will Rain-nya Bruno Mars, tapi ngga nyambung sama sekali. Ugh-_-**

**Oh ya. Sekalian saya mau minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update fic TODM. Sekolah udah mulai sibuk, sepertinya saya ngga bisa update teratur seperti dulu (emg pernah update teratur?). Susah sekali cari celah di antara hari-hari sekolah untuk nulis TODM, apalagi sekarang banyak hal-hal penting…dan kejutan-kejutan yang (semoga) menyenangkan. Jadi mohon maklum kalau update selanjutnya bisa ngaret sampai September (atau kapan aja, yang penting ada libur panjang).**

**TAPI, bukan berarti itu tidak bisa berubah. Kalo para pembaca terus menyemangati ato memaksa saya melanjutkan lebih cepat, percaya deh, saya bisa update lagi. Sepertinya mulai sekarang saya tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di ffn, jadi kalo mau marah-marah, protes (atau apa pun juga) bisa lewat twitter dan PM (krn PM masuk email dan saya cukup sering ngecek email).**

**Akhir kata, saya undur diri dulu daaaaaaaaaaan jangan lupa review.**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
